panefandomcom-20200223-history
Furoh
Furoh is a large region roughly the size of Canada, located somewhere in the Pokemon World. It consists of the main island of Furoh, and the two smaller islands of Fidona and Daioh. Furoh is the primary setting of Pokemon: A New Era. Region History (Compiled through information from the official PANE forums. Primarily written by Velyoukai. Team Deception information by Living Arrow.) Fifty years ago, four amazing individuals made their way to the island of Furoh from each of the four main landmass areas. The first was a strong woman from Kanto that brought with her many musclemen and women along with many fighting and rock pokemon. The second was accompanied by many intelligent businessmen and women who brought their psychic and dark pokemon with them. The other two were a calm and creative man and a wild but cunning woman, with artists, flying and normal pokemon and tribes members, fire and grass pokemon respectively. The four had left their mainland areas in search of a new place that they could call their own and hone their skills, while seeking to start up a new area of living for others. They each claimed a fourth of the island as their own and set out to make it hospitable for their people, maintaining a more or less neutral relationship with each other as they worked, for they desired no squabbles to interfere with their progress. For the next twenty years, the four great trainers had their areas cultivated, reworked and constructed into personalized centers of populations that matched their own personalities and likes. The woman from Kanto, Blue, ordered for the mainland area in the north to be hers, sending her strongest to there in order to stake her claim. None of the others objected to this, so she immediately began to create a grand array of towns along the northern shore, amassing them all until they connected like a chain to the town that she had made atop a mountain near the center of the island. It was here at that mountain that Blue decided to make her home base a gym as well for aspiring trainers, and it was here that she remains in order to keep testing the strength of those that come against her and train under her. The creative man that specialized in flying pokemon laid claim to the eastern shore, where he too had a noticeably smaller number of towns created with plenty of open space in the skies for the flying pokemon, as well as open running fields for the non-flying pokemon. He strove towards balancing his pokemon training with his younger students with his artistic visions, teaching many of them how to blend the two arts into a beautiful mixture of life and expressive joy. He made his gym alongside a tall cliff face next to the shore, where the winds were wild and the skies free and clean. However, with the recent pollution dealt to his area due to the industrious Western city, he and his people were forced to abandon their first major city to a lesser one that was built underground. This left a foul bitterness between the people and those of the West, but built up ties with their northern allies, who lent them aid and ground pokemon to make sure that they made it out of the polluted lands safely. The Amazon warrior and the various tribes that had journeyed with her took to the island that laid in the crescent moon's space, where many wild animals and pokemon were cowed by their primal might, vicious cunning and powerful pokemon. With no real opposition to stop their progress, the tribes set up on the island and began to build up, creating astoundingly difficult defenses and traps that made it difficult for any outsiders to make it through their island to their chief's gym without inside assistance. Surprisingly though, the Amazon chief struck a deal with the leader of the industrial city down south, making it so that none of the CEO's machines set 'foot' on their land, and in return, they would send down rare materials that they found. So far, despite the complaints of her other two leaders, the strong Blue and the homeless Silver, the Amazon chief, Ruby, has kept a neutral, yet productive alliance with the CEO of the industrial city, Dusk. Lastly, the psychic and dark pokemon trainer from Sinnoh, Dusk, claimed the south-western portion of the main island as his own. There, he cleared the fields and the forests and built a massive city, littered with skyscrapers, business offices, apartments and other cold, impersonal buildings that towered into the sky. Jobs of all kinds began to sprout up, and in the beginning, the other three trainers and their people were happy with the city. However, about thirty years ago, the pollution spewing from the city, which had merely been a minor annoyance previously, grew into a serious problem when it forced the people of the south-eastern city of Lenoilia to evacuate. Ghost pokemon and honor-less, heartless criminals took over the area of Lenoilia, and when faced with complaints about it, Dusk refused to aid anyone, earning him the contempt of Blue and Silver both. Currently, Dusk runs his city still with an iron fist, allowing no crimes and no misdeeds, lest they be eliminated by the pokemon task force. Just four years ago, the four trainers met with the only one to ever beat them, their champion who had taken the island to the far north as the place of training, and debated on whether or not to restart the pokemon trainer challenge. While Dusk and Ruby were for it, Blue and Silver were too bitter of the loss of Lenoilia to agree with them, leaving the decision up to the Champion. The meeting raged on for a good two weeks, until the Champion finally made the decision to begin the challenge. Despite their anger and distaste of the whole matter, Blue and Silver did agree to obey the Champion's decision, and barely even two months later, the pokemon challenge was enacted throughout the entire island. The Fifth Explorer, and Team Deception But when the Four Founders traveled to the land that would later be known as Furoh, they did not realize that a Fifth explorer travelled in the shadows of their wake. He watched angrily as the others divided the land mass into quadrants that each would name their homes, leaving not one space for him to settle as an equal. Twenty years passed and in that time the Fifth had managed to sow the seeds of his own design into the very fabric of the newly founded region. While they set up cities and towns that reflected themselves, the Fifth spread his followers around the entire continent, getting them to bring him information that would allow him to make the most out of each particular area and supply him with the resources that would allow him to create his very own region – one to rival all the others. With an information network that ran from shore to shore and even to the island of Fidona, the Fifth began plans to overthrow the Furoh League that made a mockery of the beautiful lands that had existed before their arrival. Instead, he planned to overthrow the Champion with the most powerful Pokemon in Furoh and create his very own league within a single united nation of his own ruling. As of this date, he has yet to succeed. The Major Landmarks of Furoh Furoh is a large region, filled with numerous small towns, countless species of Pokemon. Most small towns are left unmarked for trainers to discover themselves. Furoh features 6 Major Cities, in addition to the ruined city of Lenoilia on the southern coast. Port Barley A port town, roughly the size of Vancouver. Barley is a city of beginnings and endings for many trainers. Shiploads of trainers from all over the country arrive in Port Barley daily. In addition, trainers wishing to visit Fidona or Daioh may take a League Sponsored ferry from Port Barley as well. Barley does not have a gym, though it does have a special Contest Hall that holds practice contests under special rules. Port Barley is unique in the fact that it is the only town to have a Dome Jockey as a participant of the Furoh Pokeathlon Association (FPA), while not also having a Gym or a Hall. *Dome Jockey: Hermes - Sonicboom Medal (Speed) Petropolis A booming metropolis roughly the size of NYC. A major center of industry for the entire region, it supplies most of the region with energy and goods. However, it's industry comes at a high price. The city produces massive amounts of pollutants, which are dumped into the nearby river. Most of the pollution is carried down to nearby Lenolia. There is very little crime in Petropolis, as it's Pokemon Task Force enforces the law with an iron fist. Despite this, criminals such as Team Deception and Uta Refson have footholds in the city. Petropolis is home of Ganersyn Coliseum, where the Harrington Cup is held. *Founder: Dusk *Type Affinity: Dark/Psychic *Gym Leader: Vega - Twilight Badge *Hall Leader: Rio - Normalmist Ribbon *Dome Jockey: Valda - Muscle Medal (Power) Gigarte Gigarte is an underground city located along Furoh's eastern coast, populated by the former residents of Lenolia. The city is essentially a giant dome with vents bringing fresh air in. The only indication of the cities existence from the surface is a large sign marking it's location, and an elevator to carry visitors into the city. To visitors, Gigarte is a breath taking sight, with it's domed ceiling looking almost exactly like the sky outside. Silver and the rest of the former Lenolians took great care to ensure that their new home stayed as natural as possible, and it showed. Wild Pokemon such as Eevee and Pidgey may be found in Gigarte's parks, and the beautiful aroma of their flowers leaves even visitors from Floraroma impressed! Due to Gigarte's close relationship with Arasam, each of their respective gyms uses a type originally favored by the others founder. (So Gigarte's Gym is "Grass/Rock") *Founder: Silver *Type Affinity: Grass/Flying *Gym Leader: Chloe - Stonebloom Badge. *Hall Leader: Diana - Exotoxin Ribbon *Dome Jockey: Amon - Featherwing Medal (Jump) Lenoilia Lenoilia was the original town founded by Silver. Unfortunately, pollution from Petropolis has made the city nigh uninhabitable, and most of the population retreated north to Gigarte. The city now lies in ruins, inhabited by outlaws, though Ghost, Poison, and the rare steel type may be found in the city as well. The only real safe haven in the town is it's Pokemon Center, run by several very dedicated Nurse Joy to take care of the Pokemon who have been injured by pollution. Several shady businesses may also be found in the town's ruins, in addition to more than a few Pokemon Thieves. Rumors claim that Team Deception has a few units located in the city's expansive ruins. Travel to Lenoilia is not recommended, though many trainers find themselves passing through to visit the Pokemon Center anyway. Arasam Arasam is a large mountain city located in a crater on the side of Mt. Carello. Fire, Rock, and Ice type trainers congregate here. Due to Mt. Carello's nature as a dormant volcano, Arasam has numerous hot springs for trainers and Pokemon who simply wish to relax. Due to the city's close ties with Gigarte, it's gym specializes in Fire and Flying type Pokemon, adopting Moltres as it's symbol. Areas turned to slums from disuse are bulldozed and pronounced Wild Reclamation Zones, in which Pokemon are allowed to run rampant and free. There are no laws in these zones, but a bustling underground keeps the peace to any who wish to travel there. *Founder: Blue *Affinity: Fire/Rock *Gym Leader: Otis- Emberwing Badge *Hall Leader: Troy - Metalliclaw Ribbon *Dome Jockey: Shinobu - Stonewall Medal (Stamina) Mt. Carello Not a town, but rather one of Furoh's iconic landmarks. Mt. Carello is a massive peak located in the center of Furoh. Once an active volcano, it's volcanic eruptions were presumably what formed the region, though it's fallen long since dormant. Like most volcanos, legends of Pokemon such as Heatran or Moltres residing inside abound. In reality, the mountain actually does contain some rare Pokemon (including species thought previously to be extinct), but security has been tightened ever since Team Deception invaded it's caves. The mountain itself is an ideal habitat for rock, fire, steel, ground, and ice type Pokemon, depending on your current elevation. However, exploring the mountain itself is dangerous, and many a trainer has nearly perished on Mt. Carello's trails. Fidona A wild island populated by Amazons. Fidonians are distrustful of outsiders, letting very few people onto the island. In recent years, they have made concessions for trainers wishing the battle the gym leader. Fidona's capital (also named Fidona) is actually quite small, home to only 10,000 people. Even then getting to the gym itself is no easy task, as the gym itself is nearly impossible to reach without outside help and assistance from your Pokemon. The rest of the island is quite large, and home to many rare species of Pokemon not found anywhere else in Furoh. They have quite a problem with poachers, however. *Founder: Ruby *Affinity: Water/Fighting *Gym Leader: Maxi Z- Taminagi Badge *Hall Leader: Carmen - Sparkflake Ribbon *Dome Jockey: Robin - Sharpshooter Medal (Skill) Daioh Furoh's De Facto Capital. A Technological wonder, Daioh is consider to be the center of Furoh's innovation. Numerous scientific advances are made here, and companies such as Devon Co. base their operations in Daioh. However, the main draw to Daioh are it's two main attractions: The Pokemon League HQ, and the Grand Hall, home to the League Championship and the Grand Festival respectively. Daioh is the ultimate destination for any trainer, though that doesn't stop people from visiting for fun. The Champion resides here when not traveling. Destrixa A town north-east of Mt. Carello. Probably the most cultural. It has many districts, but it's first district, and original Destrixa is the Cobblestone district. The cobblstone district's only distinguishing characteristic is a medium-sized Manor which belongs to the singer of the widely popular band Death Penalty, Vincent Yandere (a.k.a "Contemptus) and the Ghost-type and Dark-types that wander around the area. The only major, or 'large', buildings in the cobblestone district being the Pokecenter, mall, and hospital; Even the police Station is small and could be mistaken for a restaurant if it weren't labeled so clearly. The Cobblestone district itself is a simple town, most of the roads being old cobblestone. Most of the people walk everywhere, although cars are still used and Taxis drive the streets. As a fact, everything in town is fairly cheap; the only expensive things being entrance into the occasional Pokemon Tournament, held in the ballroom of the Yandere Manor. Another upside to this town is that it has many districts. It has a far east district (containing many asian style buildings), a modern district (which looks much like New York), and many others. Although it is small, these districts manage to crowd themselves together into a town which has many people. This town holds no Halls or Gyms. Category:Background Category:Places